theboisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Islamist Bois
THE ISLAMIST BOIS: On 01/11/19, GamerCraft07 and RobloxGamerAppleHD were bored and decided to join DanzaRBLX, he was playing Minecraft on Roblox (https://www.roblox.com/games/1364304940/Minecraft?refPageId=11f7887c-2e0e-40ba-a60f-231c6356200b), When GamerCraft had the idea to make a Military Junta to rule the server, he proposed this idea to his friends which they agree. Danza decided to meet up at his place that was isolated from the spawn, he built this place with another friend called "weepawoop". The Bois didn't start the Military Junta (That was going to be just a big crusade for "Allah"), They stood in Dan's place and countinue working on it making a wall around it, Making multiple mine that are connected, expending the house and making Apple's shack. At the first time when DanzaRBLX decided to meet up, Apple couldnt't find the location and decided to make his home near the spawn where he made alot of enemies and tried to survive, But after having trouble over there he flee to go to The Old Palace and eventually found it. ---- THE CRUSADE FOR ALLAH: When the Crusade Started, Apple was the first one to be at spawn killing everyone, soon enough GamerCraft07 joined him, and so Danza did. They started slaughtering the "Non-Belivers" and say in the chat when they kill them "FOR ALLAH", "ALLAH" or "NON-BELIVERS SHALL PERISH, FOR ALLAH". The Bois had a certain target in mind that we wont say the name, it was a girl that annoyed the bois, they so decided to make a genocide and kill everyone. Soon enough people will left the server and The Bois ruled the server, They decided to build "New Mecca" and make a mosque and make the "Kaaba" which they will run around it like in real life and do their prayers. For about 2 hours the server would be controled by them and no oe could revolt since they had better weapons than them, The Bois were already celebrating victory, Until the server started to fill alot, the bois tried to handle it and the Battle of New Mecca Started with 3 Great Warriors Of "Allah's Army" fighting about 20+ "Non-Belivers","Griefers","Rebels". Many Non-Belivers Casualties were made until then Hamood Died, then Muhammed, and then Ayoub, The Mosque was getting grief, and so the Kaaba was grief, When they respawned they took back some equipement and had Stone Swords, They rebuilt the Mosque and the Kaaba, The Battle Countinued, But then the Non-Belivers that had no ressources started to develop themselves and eventually got Wooden Swords The 3 Warriors couldn't hold anymore, Hamood fell first, Ayoud and Muhammed had to try to keep up but failed as the mosque was destroyed, Soon enough they will get defeated and retreat well and say "We lost, But we fought proud for Allah", Starting the accept their defeat. They returned to the Old Palace, then they were gone missing. ����☪️⚰️ RIP OUR 3 GREAT WARRIORS, AYOUB, MUHAMMED AND HAMOOD THAT FOUGHT FOR ALLAH ����☪️⚰️ ---- THE OLD PALACE: The Old Palace is the place where they met with Danza in the server, They lived here for a moment with also "weepawoop". RobloxGamerAppleHD Filmed the Old Palace to show how great it was. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7_JlyU6Uco